en pizza rebote hay mucha accion
by TRIXLI
Summary: lose mal nombre pero no se me ocurrio otro era un dia tranquilo en bajoterra y todos estaban "ocupados " pero eli y trixie estaban en pizza rebote y ...


hola estoy un poco sentimental no se porque si lo saben pongamelos en los reviews y talvez sea una de sus razones a nadie sabe o si se jejejejeje a leer se a dicho.

* * *

era un dia tranquilo en bajo terra y todos estaban en sus labores bueno digams eso en el refugio shane todos estaban "ocupados" en sus labores kord cantando con grendell ya que salio de paseo , pronto en la cocina descubriendo nuevoas recetas "deliciosas que no llevan nada de insectos ni son raras" y bueno los otros 2 no digamos como un par de enamorados

estaban en pizza rebote comiendo una pizza juntos y mario no quiso parar de molestarlos bueno devez en cuando

_en pizza rebote_

eli-trix que quieres de tomar

trixie-mmmmmm no se es dificil de escojer

eli-ok trix puedes ir a pedir la pizza y las bebidas creo que olvide algo en mi meca si

trixie-ok

eli se retira

trixie se dirije a donde mario

mario-hola trixie que quieres hoy con tu niviesillo

trixie-bueno HEY porque dices que eli es mi "niviesillo"

mario-que noes asi bueno yo crei

trixie-si,si es asi pero eso no te da derecho a burlarte

eli-hey chicos miren esto se be asqueroso di jo eli miran muy raro y jugeton a esa cosa verde clara

mario-que es eso eli

trixie-si que es perese _snif snif_ a la comida de pronto

eli-porque es la comida de pronto

trixie-QUE que hacia en ti meca

eli-bueno creo saber porque

trixie-porque

eli- veras te recuerdas cuando kord y pronto hicieron pelea de comida

trixie- si

eli-bueno yo baje y me dieron en la cara le pregunte y no me respondieron pero obio abia que regañarlos

mario- tienes toda la razon

trixie-SSSSSSSSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH

mario-bueno mama

trixie- OYE

mario-bueno sigue eli

eli-ok peua me fui y solo porque los regañe apuesto a que kord hiso eso como vengansa

trixie-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

mario-SSSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH

eli-jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja

eli-ya ordenaste cielo

trixie-nop

eli-quieres ordenar o yo ordeno

trixie-no yo ordeno la pizza y los 2 la bebida si

eli-ok

trixie-una super lanzador con queso extra

Mario- ensegida sale su orden tortolitos

Eli- a que se refiere con tortol …. Ya entendí

Trixie- si yo también

Eli- vamos a una mesa lejos de mario

Trixie- ok yy eli olvidamos las bebidas

Eli- sierto vamos

Trixie-Mario Mario olvidamos algo

Mario-que

Eli y Trixie- LA BEBIDA

Mario- que trabajan en un dueto o que

Eli-jeejeje muy gracioso

Mario-bueno de que las quieren

Trixie- mmmmmm un smoothie de fresa con crema batida

Mario- junto o separado

Eli-junto

Mario-ok sale orden

Eli- bueno nada mas

Trixie- nop

Eli-ok

Trixie- espera falta algo

Eli-QUE

trixie-una sonrisa

eli-jajajajajaja me asustaste trix

trixie-eso queria cielo

eli-aaaawwww am queria decirte si mas tarde bueno querias ir aa

trixie-si adonde

eli-al cine conmigo

trixie-sip bueno amm queria decirte si me das un besito

eli-ok trix

mario-aquiesta la pi-pi-pi-pi-pipipipipipipi mejor me voy

eli y trixie se separan y sonrien muy felices

eli-mario ya tienes las pizzas

mario-ya ya terminaron con lo suyo

trixie-jejejejejejejejeje ya las puedes traer

mario-enseguda tengan

eli-gracias ten dijo eli dandole el oro

mario-no quedatelo la casa invita

eli-enserio

mario-si

eli-bueno pero tenlo de propina

mario-ok

trixie-nos puedes traer la bebida mario

mario- enseguida bueno solo una pregunta

eli-si cual, sientate trix

trixie-gracias

mario- si indibidual o juntas

trixie-juntas

eli-si juntas

mario-ok

_depues de comer_

eli-aaaaaa creo que comi demasiada pizza

trixie-aaaaaaa si concuerdo

mario-o lo olvidaba su bebida

eli y trixie- QUE AAAAAAAAAA PERO SI ESTOY LLENO/A

mario-si quieren se los doy para llevar

trixie-mmm que dices eli bueno creo que tengo un espacio

eli-mmmmmmok danoslo mario

mario-ok

eli y trixie se lo tomaron como unos quinseañeros enamorados viendo se a los ojos(jejejejejejejejejejeeeee)

se fueron y se despidieron de mario y al cine a ver una pelicula que es super (chan chan chan nombre aqui esta jejejejejejeje)romantica y se sentaron hasta atras para ver mejor la peli y eli hiso el viejo truco del suspiro y en braso atras de trixie y trixie le siguio la corriente y se quedaron haci durante toda la pelicula y cuando termino se fueron al refugio en sus mecas y antes de irse trixie dijo:

trixie-eli una carrera al refugio con las mejoras que hiso kord

eli-ok y cual es el premio del ganador

trixie-mmmm que el perdedor escoja

eli-mmm ok

trixie-en sus marcas

eli-listo

trixie y eli-FUERA

la o el ganador fue

eli po unos 5 centimetros y casi se entra al refugio porque acelero en vez de frenar todo por ver a bueno ya saben y sino saben ABERIGUENLO JAJAJAJAJAAJA

eli-te gane

trixie-tuviste suerte

eli-bueno y cual es tu mi premio

trixie-mmmm yase pero siera tus ojos

eli-porque no me vayas a hacer una broma señorita dijo eli con sus ojos serados y trixie estaba apunto de mojarlo con torente y bueno cambio y su plan era un besito jejejejejeje eli hiba a hablar cuando sintio sus labios con los de trixie y se separan y eli pregunta ya puedo abrir mis ojos si dijo trixie y entraron al refugio abrasados y minutos despues llega kord y un dia muy feliz para todos fin

* * *

tada espero sus reviews.


End file.
